The invention relates generally to fusible-plugholders, and more particularly to a fusible-element holder bracket device.
It is well known in the prior art for fusible-plug holders in the form of pipe or tube "T" fittings to have been connected in pressure fluid lines by oppositely disposed ends with the third end, normal to a common axis of said two ends, closed by a fusible plug. Such plug holders are used to vent fluid pressure in a line, in which it is connected, to atmosphere upon a predetermined rise in temperature over a set time period, and thereby activate any pressure monitored safety system. Their use required severing a fluid pressure line and sealing the two connections of the "T" fitting holder to the cut ends of the pressure line, which is supported by other means, to provide only one fusible plug per fitting against a possible failure in a much more reliable pressure monitored system.
The invention teaches a fusible-elements holder bracket device that includes a plurality of different fusible elements, rather than only one of a single kind, requires one sealed connection, rather than two, to install for use, and connects to and in, and where possible is supportable of, a pressure fluid line without severing it.